


Lost in Ecstasy

by xAlmasyx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dom!Vergil, F/M, Female Reader, Knifeplay, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, TW: Blood, Technically Yamatoplay, Vaginal Fingering, porn no plot, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: Vergil has you naked and chained to a wall.What he does next... well, you're just going to have to see for yourself ;)
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Yamato/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Lost in Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in WIP mode for a long, long time. I got about half way through it because I began heavily procrastinating.   
Though it's finally finished and I hope you enjoy some self indulgent, shameless smut.

Chains secured your naked form to the dungeon wall, leaving your legs spreadeagled for the man before you studying you with a sneer. He slicked his already perfect silver hair back, ice blue eyes tracing over your body like you were a piece of meat on display to a pack of wild dogs; you were his prisoner in mind and body.

You barely ever saw him without his vest and coat, but seeing him simply wearing his leather pants and knee high boots, his chest glistening with a thin sheen of sweat sent a twist of pleasure deep down to the pit of your stomach and you wet your lips in anticipation. With Yamato sheathed in his left hand, fingerless gloves still on, you were hoping he was going to give you a good show.

“Foolish human,” He spoke, lifting the sheathed blade as if to glance at you through it, “you dance with death, playing with a devil like me.” You could hear the smirk on his lips, waxing poetic about what he was about to do with you, his smooth baritone sending shocks straight to your core. If your panties were still on, they would have been soaked through the moment he began to speak

He unsheathed the blade, the very tip of Yamato merely grazing the skin in between your full, heaving breasts. He traced it slowly up to your chin, to raise it so you would meet his eyes, pupils blown wide to the point where there was only a sliver of ice remaining.

“My foolish, foolish girl.” 

“Vergil...” You whispered, feeling the blade dig into your skin as you spoke, drawing a quiet moan from the base of your throat. He merely took the blade away, stepping closer, his face barely inches from yours.

“You are not to speak unless I ask of you, understood?” He made his point by licking down the line Yamato left from your chin down to your cleavage and stopping to nuzzle your breasts with soft nips. Neither of you were in the mood for soft tonight, but he would if it were to punish you for any insolence. You answer with a nod and a low keen, making him satisfied that you had submitted to him completely.

He stood back to look upon you once again, his eyes hungry for ruin and he brought Yamato back to the underside of your chin to begin drawing patterns on your soft and vulnerable neck. You felt adrenaline begin to rush through you and make it’s home in your pussy, clenching every time the blade tip ran over a sensitive spot on your neck, every time he toyed with the base of your jugular vein, making mere pinpricks over the skin to reveal tiny droplets of blood. 

You moaned loudly when he moved down to your sensitive breasts, tracing over the bite marks he left earlier to draw lines of blood forth that trickled down south. He approached you in haste to clean up his mess with his tongue, leaving you a shivering puddle in his wake when his teeth grazed over a long since pert nipple, the nipping and suckling causing you to gasp and thrash in place; you were desperate to run your fingers through his silver mane. He went to the other breast and lapped up the blood, leaving your core absolutely dripping in it’s wake. Your eyes became glassy as small ‘ah’s left your lips. He allowed it, only for you.

Yamato came into play again, grazing down to your navel and leaving beautiful red works of art on your milky skin. He exhaled in amusement, your little noises of pleasure sending jolts straight down to his half hard cock and the forming tent began to become obvious in his tight leather pants; you could see it twitching in it’s confines and you were desperate for more.

“You get off on the prospect of death,” He mused with a smirk, his left hand, the one not holding his blade travelling down his chest and his abs to settle on the massive bulge of his pants, gripping it tightly, “You are a dirty girl, a very dirty girl.” He groaned, palming himself, “I’m going to completely ruin you.” You moan in response to him in place of a desperate ‘please’ that would only serve to dissatisfy him.

You’re becoming delirious in pleasure. Your head thrashes as he makes more nicks and cuts into your previously unmarred skin, trailing his blade lower and lower until he glides it to the base of your mound and you let out the highest keen yet. He can no longer help himself, immediately dismissing Yamato to step forward and crashed his lips onto yours, his hands flitting all over your bloodied body and spreading the liquid crimson like a renaissance oil painting on a pure white canvas. You feel his tongue invade your mouth, sharing the taste of your iron blood with you and you moan into it, fighting his organ to devour every little bit of your blood from his mouth like a woman starved. 

He moaned back, pressing his body to yours, snaking a hand down to caress your needy slit, causing you to thrash in the chains completely desperate for him to ruin you. He merely toyed with your dripping lips, using his fingers to rub them together to the point where your juices began soaking into his glove.

“So wet for me…” He groaned on your lips, “a needy little whore for the pleasure of death.” He penetrated your hole with two fingers and you screamed into his mouth, “and you take my fingers so well.” Vergil was never patient when he was in this mood and crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion accordingly to begin fucking your pulsating pussy in earnest. 

You wanted to scream words, scream his name, scream to the high heavens about how good he was making you feel, and you almost did, he could feel the annunciation of _ ‘V’ _ form on your lips and he stopped momentarily to instead draw a sob of loss out of you. That bastard…

“No speaking.” He growled, his eyes glowing a blood curdling red but really, all his threat with bared teeth did was cause you to groan in desperation, frantic for him to touch you again, more, just don’t stop and keep going. The tips of his fingers dug into the skin of your mound and breast and he dragged his nails agonisingly slow along the abused flesh as your punishment. Though, for one as lust addled as you, you found it absolutely tantalising and if you weren’t desperate for his cock to completely ruin you then you would happily allow him to scratch you up for hours on end.

He took your heavy breaths and silence as confirmation that you would not disobey him again, bringing his tongue down to your bleeding neck to lap up more of your trickling blood, the taste causing him to grind his crotch into yours with a heedy groan. He was painfully hard and he needed to fuck you now.

“You’re a good girl,” He mouthed on your hot flesh as he unzipped his pants and freed his cock from it’s leather prison, “Such a good, good girl…” He then shuffled back a few paces, pumping himself languidly while he admired his handiwork.

You looked mouth-wateringly delicious covered in the nicks, cuts and scrapes he caused. The colour of your eyes were completely overshadowed by blown pupils, the only thing on your mind and sight was the massive length being toyed with before you, uncaring that your blood was readily trickling down your body to form two tiny pools at your spread feet. Your chest heaved in anticipation, you were completely under his spell and he held back a moan at the thought. 

He needed to be in you. Now.

Vergil wasted no time lining himself up to your entrance, bottoming out in one harsh thrust. You screamed but your pussy clenched him tightly, keeping him in place. He was concerned momentarily that he may have hurt you, but not once did you utter your safe-word in the seconds he allowed you reprieve before he grunted and set a brutal pace, slamming his hands on either side of your head to keep balance. Your mouth was hanging open, the near overwhelming feelings of pleasure causing a long drawn out moan full of drool to leave your lips. 

You were being fucked senseless and you absolutely loved it. 

He didn’t need you to tell him you were going to cum, he could feel your walls constrict and suck him in with each thrust and it was going to be the beginning of his end. He was already quite riled up when he married your spotless flesh with Yamato, but with you pretty much prone and completely submitting to his violent whims, he couldn’t hold out much longer. 

Vergil dragged his sweaty forehead down to your shoulder, listening to the way you let out a high pitched ‘ngh’ when he nipped the swell of your breast. He smirked against your skin when he felt you tighten around him again, you needed only one more sensation to let you fall into the abyss and lose yourself completely in such an ecstatic high. He bit your nipple and you threw your head back into the brick wall screaming words inconceivable and coating his cock in your release. Once, twice, three more feral thrusts and he came deep into your womb and bit your breast so hard that he drew blood once again.

It took only a moment for the half-devil to catch his breath and slowly pulled out of you with a groan. You were hanging in the chains absolutely boneless and breathless as your combined climaxes dripped out of your pussy. The scene was over and he had to help bring you back from the darkness.

The first thing Vergil did was obtain a bottle of water that was sitting against the wall, never too far from where you were. If you felt his presence leave you for even a millisecond you would become an inconsolable mess so he had learned to keep the most important supplies close by to avoid any and all breakdowns.

He unscrewed the lid and gingerly lifted your chin to look you in your still blown eyes. What a stubborn little human you were,  _ his  _ little human.

“You did so well.” He praised with absolute adoration as he brought the rim to your lips, coaxing you gently to take a few sips before putting it aside and kissing you gently, “so, so well.” Within moments Yamato was in his hands and drawn, completely obliterating the chains that kept you pinned to the wall and he caught you in quick succession. You groaned in his arms, fingers and toes twitching as feeling came back into them and you nuzzled into him greedily, covering his already blood slicked body with even more of the viscous liquid.

His next priority was to address the multiple wounds that he had inflicted on your body and that required a hot, medicated bath. He was always well equipped with medicinal herbs and natural remedies for when you two decided you would have a particularly violent love-making session, and the baths would soothe your aching skin and accelerate the healing process; something about some witch in the underworld teaching him the recipe left his lips whenever you’d ask about his concoctions and would leave it at that. 

The bath was drawn within minutes and he tenderly laid you in the tub, soothing you with soft words and kisses when you hissed out in pain. He never left your side as he wiped away the evidence of your session, the calming scent of lavender, chamomile oil and rose near lulled you into a sleep and you could hear a faint chuckle come from your lover. With a kiss to your temple, he left you to relax in the bath while he stripped down and cleansed himself in the shower; he’d always ensure that you were facing the direction of the shower so you would watch him with your loving gaze or doze safely knowing that he was nearby.

The next order of business was to envelop you in the largest and fluffiest towel you had in the house so Vergil could tenderly dry you and apply a soothing balm to the cuts and teeth marks that littered your body. The way he would look you over meticulously to ensure no wound was left untreated caused your heart to swell in your chest, he was a brutal lover but also very caring and thorough in his aftercare. He never failed to bring you back from the dark haze of submission, and you absolutely adored him for it.

He tucked you into bed and ensured you had at least drank half a fresh bottle of water before getting under the covers himself, and gathered your naked body into his arms adoringly. A kiss to your hair and a tight squeeze to your exhausted body told you everything you needed to know.

He appreciated you, and adored you, trusted you enough to let him dye your body red with Yamato without killing you. And you closed your eyes in bliss, listening to the gentle timbre of his heartbeat against your ear, lulling you into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me, don't be afraid to leave them before you go! <3


End file.
